According to Plan
by CrazyMaryT
Summary: Melinda may hate undercover work but with Phil around things never get boring.


_This was written for Tumblr's Philinda 24 Kisses Advent Calendar. I won't lie this thing was a first timer's bitch and I'm super anxious about it. _

_My prompt was accidental and I had an idea but once the story started it didn't go that way. So there's just a bit irony in the title. _

_Thanks to __**Hogwarts Duo**__ for all your help. It was most appreciated. _

_This is post-academy but pre-Bahrain._

**According to Plan**

Two weeks into this assignment and Melinda's loathing of undercover assignments was growing. She never would have imagined something could be worse than Sausalito but Hong Kong could take the top spot if things didn't turn around and soon. Fury has said he wanted his best and brightest for this mission. So for the past six nights she'd ended up in this bar "accidentally" with her partner, Phil Coulson, and the third member of their team, John Garrett. Watching the two men posturing for her attentions as part of their cover. Melinda had grown tired of the entire mission that first night at the bar.

"He's finally here." Phil said setting a fresh drink in front of her. "John says we should make our move tonight."

"It's about time." She told her partner as she took a sip of the new concoction he'd given her.

Phil was always good at working something out with the bartender to get them drinks that would give the appearance that they were having too much alcohol. It was another one of the ways he was always trying to plan ahead. Melinda felt Garrett could learn a thing or two from Phil if only he'd pay attention.

"So is this turning out to be worse than Sausalito?"

"It's beyond that." She answered sharing a laugh with her partner. "You're not _Glen's _fiancé."

"I don't think I'm his type."

"Lucky you."

Garrett looked at them and Phil left her alone at the table. Phil would approach the target, a Russian called Yuri. Her partner would go off with the target and she and Garrett would track their movements in hopes of finding some missing uranium. The photograph they had of the target didn't do the man justice. Flattened nose and scarring on his neck and Melinda thought once more the man had been around the block several times.

Phil stopped short of the Russian when Garrett laid his hand on Phil's shoulder. Something wasn't right. She could tell just from Phil's body language. Not for the first time did she question why Fury thought it would be good for the three of them to work together. By this point Phil was holding on to Garrett's forearm. Melinda wasn't sure what was happening. This hadn't been part of the plan. The two brothers, one an engineer, one a chemist, would finally come to blows over _Heidi_, younger brother _Charles _would sulk away when _Glen _was the victor. She didn't like being in the dark. What was going on?

She watched as Garrett walked away from Phil. He was headed to her with that cheesy smile she found grating. Sitting beside her he took her hand and pulled her towards him. She could smell alcohol on his breath and didn't even attempt to hide that she knew. Melinda couldn't believe the man sometimes.

"Change of plan." He whispered against her ear. "Just go along with Phil."

Still confused she pulled back to see Phil coming towards them. He wore a scowl and his face was scarlet. Whether for real or part of their cover she couldn't tell. Phil was really good undercover.

"Listen sweetheart." Garrett said pushing her back against the chair but keeping hold of her hand. "I didn't want to believe it but I guess I was too much man for you. Chuck always did get my hand me downs."

Between Garrett's being loud and Phil's face of thunder a crowd was gathering around the trio. Melinda saw their target on the edge of the group. He had his eyes on Garrett. They had to really sell this.

"Glen let go of her." Both stood as Phil went to grab her hand. "Come on Heidi."

"You can have her." _Glen _said shoving her towards Phil. It was more than difficult for Melinda to play the meek girlfriend. Yes she definitely hated undercover.

Melinda went to take hold of Phil's hand when she turned back to towards Garrett.

"Glen you weren't too much man for me. You were barely enough. Charles is the bigger man in more ways than one," this part she had to admit she was enjoying especially from the crowd's reaction.

His face went red as he looked from Melinda to Phil. Her partner gave Garrett a slight nod. Then Garrett raised his hand at her. Instinctively she braced herself for what would come next.

"Don't you touch her!" Phil yelled launching himself over the table at Garrett.

She was pushed back into the crowd as her team members traded blows. Phil really was taking it easy on Garrett. She'd seen him spar harder with a bag. While they played Melinda decided to keep an eye on the Russian. Their target seemed impressed by the sight before him. The crowd was also enjoying the spectacle. The Russian made his way to the two men who at this point were rolling on the floor. Garrett pushed Phil off him but before her partner could get his balance the Russian grabbed his arms pinning them behind Phil's back. All three Shield agents paused. None of this was going according to plan.

She watched Phil nod once more at Garrett. The other man swung grazing her partner's cheek. She watched blood start to fall from the fresh cut. Melinda was still not behind how the guys had changed the plan without talking to her first. Phil was going to get murdered as none of the onlookers from the crowd seem interested in helping him. In fact several cheered Garrett on as he hit Phil a few more times. Her partner managed to free himself from their target's grasp. His victory was short lived as she watched the Russian land a kick to Phil's right side. This time Phil hit the floor. He wasn't given a chance to get up as the Russian took advantage of Phil's disadvantage and gave him one more solid kick to the kidney's. Her partner was more than dazed as the Russian grabbed him by his arms once more.

Garrett shook his head as the target spoke to him. Phil received two more punches to the abdomen before Melinda decided meek paralegal Heidi Park could go to hell. Enough was enough. Pushing her way towards the guys she came up behind their target. He was soon screaming as she gave him a hard kick behind his knee. He let go of Phil immediately. He was now yelling at her. Russian profanities most likely. As he continued his tirade she punched him right in the middle of his face. He screamed again as bone cracked then he fell unconscious to the floor. While this was happening Phil had given Garrett a taste of his own medicine. Garrett was now red faced and on all fours. She was happy to note his lip was split.

Her partner was clutching his side as she approached him. Stopping she looked down at Garrett.

"You can have this back Glen." She said taking the ring she'd been wearing on her left hand off and threw it at him.

Phil put his arm around her shoulder and the couple made their way outside. He moaned a few times when she inadvertently touched his right side.

"Do you need to go to hospital?"

"No! No hospital." The words fell quickly from his mouth and despite the bloody cheek and swelling to his eye he smiled wide. "Did you see how that ring just bounced right off his forehead? You're brilliant Mel."

Even all battered and bruised he had a way of getting to her. It was why she let him get away with the shortening of her name. It was why she decided to break the rule she set for herself when they met all those years ago at the academy. It was why she found herself leaning towards him, touching her lips gently against his. He sighed softly when she pulled back.

"Let's get to the safe house so I can get you patched up." She made for the street to get them a taxi.

Phil stopped her with a tug on her arm. She turned to find him still smiling. Again Melinda marveled at her partner. He had to be in some serious pain.

"You always have my back Mel."

"Always Phil." She answered as he pulled her to him this time kissing her. A slow kiss, filled with emotion that was most certainly not part of their cover. She forgot herself and made to put her hands around his waist. He almost doubled over when she touched his side.

"Damn!" they said in unison.

"Come on you bonehead."

She got them a taxi helping Phil into the back. Melinda watched Garrett helping the Russian out of the bar as the car drove away. Her partner fell asleep or passed out, she couldn't be certain, on the way to the hotel. The driver spoke Mandarin and was keen for the big tip she promised if he asked no questions. At the hotel she had the driver wait with Phil in the back. Melinda would check them out. Charles Martin and Heidi Park existed no more. They'd go to the hole in the wall safe house. Then begin tracking Garrett and the target in two days.

Phil was conscious when she returned with their bags. He moved slowly sitting up to face her as she told the driver where to go next.

"Can you make it long enough for me to go get the car?"

"That jerk got my kidneys good but I think so."

"It shouldn't be more than forty five minutes."

"I can last that long." He said taking her hand and squeezing it.

She wiped at his face with a towel. He could use stitches to his cheek and forehead but she was more concerned with his eye not to mention his back. Which she hadn't been able to get a look at.

"Thank you Heidi." He said once she finished.

"You're welcome Charles."

Melinda left Phil in a booth at a local all-night café they have vetted earlier. Phil had said forty five minutes would be fine but she didn't want him to be alone that long. She started to run getting an even pace almost immediately. She figured a run could cut off ten to fifteen minutes. Also it might give her a chance to wrap her mind around what had just happened between her and Phil. She'd kissed her best friend. Something she'd given thought to more than once since they'd become inseparable. A thought that he seemed more than receptive of if his reaction was anything to go by. Phil had kissed her that second time. It had been more amazing than that first kiss. She knew it was dangerous for either of them to feel something more. Aside from the rules against fraternization they were partners. They had to rely on one another in possible life and death situations. There was no room for emotion, for _more._

The thing was she had felt _more _for some time now. Melinda couldn't pinpoint when it had changed but it had. Phil Coulson was a good person, a loyal friend, trust worthy, genuine. It was no wonder her feelings had changed. There was also how attractive she found him. Even from that first day they had met. He'd been all buttoned up, in his best suit, shoes shining, sunglasses, not a hair out of place and that was just for a class on tactical maneuvers. Her attraction to him was surprising. She wouldn't have thought him her type at all. But only two months into their time at the academy and she had hoped their lives would forever be connected.

Melinda could never have guessed how much they would have in common. Only child, absent fathers, a warped sense of humour. She'd never met anyone who was as committed as she had been. It was refreshing to find someone that focused. It was only natural for their partnership to develop. It was only natural feelings would change.

She pushed all these thoughts to the back of her mind when she got the car and went to retrieve him from the café. There would be plenty of time to revisit all that later.

Phil was outside the café waiting as she pulled up. He got in and she fixed him with one of her death glares.

"Phil you're supposed to be waiting in the comfort of the restaurant."

"I tried." He told her as she signaled to pull away from the kerb. "I kept dozing and was afraid I was going to conk out. It was just easier to wait outside."

"Still doing all right?"

"For the most part. My back hurts like a bitch. He sure fought dirty. And John didn't seem to mind that part too much. "

Neither said anything else and it was quiet the rest of the drive to the safe house. Each time she'd look over at her partner he would continue to look at her with that goofy smile he had on more than one occasion. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it Phil."

"What?"

"You know what."

He didn't respond but closed his eyes and laid his head back against the seat. It wasn't long before she was parking. She grabbed all their stuff and knocked on the passenger window to get his attention.

"Can you manage the stairs?" he nodded at her as she opened the car door.

Getting out of the car he followed her into the building. Phil was moving too slow for her so Melinda went ahead and placed their bags in the small loft they called the safe house. Happily in spite of the dingy setting the place smelt all right. Melinda could put up with a lot but had the place smelt even a touch moldy they were leaving. She placed the bags down in front of the small dresser in the corner across from the bed. Checking the kitchen area the small fridge held a few beers and sodas and two steaks in the freezer. There were some tins of food and bottled water in the lone cabinet and it looked as if the toaster oven was clean.

"Thank God this place still smells clean." Phil said from the doorway.

"You've been here recently?"

"Yeah that first night. I had a few hours to kill and Blake had told me this place was a dump. I can put up with a lot but bad smells? No way."

Melinda shook her head smiling to herself as he shut the door. She moved behind him making sure the door was locked. He walked towards the only chair in the place. He was going to sit down when she stopped him.

"Strip."

"Huh?"

"Take off your clothes." She said slowly enunciating each word.

As he did as she ordered she spotted the first aid kit sitting on the table next to the chair. There was an envelope on top of it. It was addressed to _Heidi _and she recognised the handwriting immediately. She picked it up and ripped off the side pulling the letter out.

_Heidi,_

_ We all know kissing Chuck and going off with him was exactly what the both of you wanted. You don't realise how much the two of you go on and on about the other. I think someone's a little more than smitten. _

_ I just gave you both a little push. You can thank me later._

_ Ta,_

_ Glen_

"Oh I'm going to thank you." Melinda whispered, "I'm going to really enjoy thanking you."

"What's that?"

"No Cap stuff." She asked when she turned to find him standing in white t-shirt and boxers.

"Never while undercover. Quit changing the subject. So?" he said pointing to the piece of paper in her hand.

"See for yourself." She handed him the paper and went back to the first aid kit. "When you're done I'll help you with the shirt."

"I'm going to have to have a serious talk with him about more than just that fight." He said when he finished, crumbling the paper up and tossing it in the bin.

"But not before I talk to him Phil."

He laughed as she walked over to help him remove his t-shirt. Slowly he put his arms up and she pulled it over his head. He had angry red welts on his stomach. Touching his left side he turned for her to see his back. There was bruising already and she would swear it looked like just like a boot. Gently she put her hand on the tender area of his back.

"Not too good is it?" Phil asked looking back at her over his shoulder.

"Not really. I don't think there's much I can do for your back so sit down." She told him as he went to sit in the chair. "No sit on the bed it'll be easier for me to take care of your face."

Sitting on the bed she came to stand in front of him throwing the kit down beside him. She worked quietly on the cuts for a few minutes when he grabbed her wrist.

"Do you want to talk?"

Melinda stepped back but didn't pull her hand away. She wanted to talk and she knew exactly what Phil wanted to discuss but she was at a loss as to what to say. Talking was his forte not hers.

Taking a deep breath she went to respond when he interrupted her speaking softly, "And please don't say it didn't mean anything. It meant something Melinda. It meant something."

"Phil . . ." he looked up at her causing her to pause.

"It's all right if you don't feel the same. I just am glad you know now."

"I kissed you first. Why would you think I didn't feel the same?"

"I don't know. Let's see," he said starting to count off the reasons on his fingers as she sat beside him, "you're smart, brilliant, not to mention gorgeous. I still remember the first time I saw you, all dressed in black and so serious. It was good you ignored all my flirting or I never would have passed that maneuvers class. Then as I got to know you I saw how good you were. I knew you were going to be the best agent Shield ever saw. Except I had been wrong about being serious. I didn't know you had such a wicked sense of humour. I thought I was the only one so warped. We fit together perfectly. When we became partners it was one of the best days of my life. Not only would I be with my best friend but the woman I love."

He stopped and his eyes went wide as he realised what he'd said to her. Melinda sat quietly trying to process all he had told her. She should have known Phil would never do anything recklessly. She should have known he felt more. How could she have not seen it? Hell Garrett had seen it. How many others whispered about them?

"You call what you did when we first met flirting?"

"Yes."

"And that worked for you?"

"It did before I got to the academy."

"Coulson it's a good thing I've got your back." She'd taken his hand and brought it up to her lips.

He let go of her hand and moved it to her cheek before kissing her once more. She'd wanted a repeat since they'd sat in the taxi not even two hours ago. Phil had used the word love and while it scared the hell out of her she still couldn't ignore that warmth she felt when she thought about it. Being loved by Phil couldn't be a bad thing.

She pushed him back against the bed when they finally pulled away from the other. Grabbing a pack of ibuprofen out of the first aid kit she handed it to him. Melinda left him lying on the bed and got a bottle of water.

"Can't I have a beer?"

She rolled her eyes at him handing him the water. He took the pills as she went to her bag and got out a t-shirt and shorts. She changed quickly, feeling self-conscious for the first time. It was silly really they'd been in closer quarters in the past and with a lot less clothing. _More _had changed things.

"Scooch over." Melinda told him turning off the light and getting in the bed beside him.

They lay looking at the ceiling. Melinda wanted to say something, anything . There was so much she needed to say to Phil. He moved on his left side taking hold of her hand once more.

"Get some sleep Phil."

"You know what?"

"Sleep Phil. Get some."

"You let me call you Mel."

"You weren't thinking clearly with having been hit on the head a few times."

"But I did it twice."

"I felt sorry you."

"So that's why you kissed me?"

She turned to look at him. The room was dark but there was just enough light from the window to let her see his face. Touching his cheek gently she moved closer.

"It was nice wasn't it?"

He laid his arm on her stomach. "It was very nice. You taste good."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She smirked. Flirting with him was just too easy. She couldn't stop herself.

He smiled back at her and kissed her. Phil had been wrong. She thought he was the one who tasted heavenly. After a few minutes he pulled back breathless.

"You do know if I were a hundred percent I would ravish you right now?"

"You're damn right you would." She said placing a kiss to his neck and jaw. "Now go to sleep."

It was quiet and she thought after a few minutes that he'd finally fallen asleep.

"I'm sure I could be ready for ravishing tomorrow night. And the night after that. John could wait a couple more days. He really deserves to wait a couple more days."

"Phillip Coulson wants to break protocols? Just to fool around? I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"I'd do anything for you." He said with no hint of their earlier playfulness.

"I know." She told him moving so she could hold him in the dark of the night. "Try to sleep. We'll talk in the morning. I promise you we will."

His breathing evened out and she felt him finally relax against her. In the morning they would talk. She was always up for a challenge and regardless of where these changes might lead them they made a great team. Melinda had decided a long time ago Phil Coulson would be a part of her life and she knew their relationship would be ready for any direction they decided to go.


End file.
